1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a method for treating high tenacity fibers such as aramids and their use in fiber optical cable assemblies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Para-aramid yarns are known for their use as reinforcement for optical communications cables. The optical cable and reinforcement yarn along with other components are enclosed in a sleeve. It is desirable to prevent water from getting inside the sleeve and causing deterioration of the encased components. There is an ongoing need to provide solutions to the problem of preventing water ingress into optical cable systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,319,558 to Willemsen describes a process for the manufacture of a yarn provided with a superabsorbent material having a swelling value of at least 60 and having hydrophilic properties which is capable of absorbing and retaining quantities of water, wherein the process includes applying an aqueous solution of a water-soluble pre-superabsorbent material onto the yarn followed by drying and heating of the yarn in order to cross-link or to polymerize the water-soluble pre-superabsorbent material to the superabsorbent material.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,500,541 to Schoeck et al describes synthetic polymeric filaments containing super absorbent polymer (SAP) particles adhered to the filament surfaces by a nylon binder which is soluble in alcohols. Such SAP-coated filaments may then be incorporated into telecommunications cables as a component part thereof to achieve enhanced water-blocking functions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,454,003 to Chang et al addresses a composition comprising expandable cross linked polymeric microparticles having an unexpanded volume average particle size diameter of from about 0.05 to about 10 microns and a cross linking agent content of from about 9,000 to about 200,000 ppm of labile cross linkers and from 0 to about 300 ppm of non-labile cross linkers.
An article by Long and colleagues in the Journal of Materials Chemistry, Volume 17, Number 34, Pages 3575-3580 discusses thermally reversible cross-linked polymeric materials for use in imprint lithography.